Como deshacer un playboy
by fruit993
Summary: Los dos habían tenido mal de amores. El se negaba al amor, solo quería placer. Ella también, pero, su corazón decía que quería sentir el amor del pelirosa. Pero antes tenía que quitarle su imagen de playboy.
1. Vida nueva

**¡Hola a todos! Pues me ha dado la vena de escritora otra vez y es un fanfic que se me ocurrió hace tiempo, pero hasta ahora no lo he sacado de mi mente. Espero que os guste :D**

* * *

Hola, mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia, tengo 19 años y por causas que no vienen al caso, me he tenido que mudar a Magnolia a la universidad Fairy Tail. A cinco minutos de la universidad hay como una mini ciudad, donde los alumnos de esta viven. Zonas residenciales con casas independientes o edificios de pisos. Bares, papelerias, tiendas, etc... Esta a 15 minutos en coche de la ciudad. Conseguí encontrar una casa independiente junto a una estudiante de segundo de carrera de Educación Física.

* * *

Se escucha la puerta abrirse.

- Hola, tu debes de ser la nueva

- Si, mi nombre es Lucy. Encantada- le tendí la mano y esta me la devolvió con una sonrisa.

- Mi nombre es Erza. Mucho gusto.

Erza era una mujer de 20 años. Deportista por cosas de su carrera y eso... Una melena pelirroja que le llegaba un poco mas abajo de la cintura. Ojos marrones. Y un cuerpo de escándalo.

- Bueno Lucy, ¿Porque has decidido venirte a esta universidad?

- Por problemas en mi otra ciudad. Quería despejarme un poco de todo aquello... ¿Tu eres de Magnolia?

- Si. La mayoría de estudiantes vivimos en la ciudad de Magnolia. Pero ponemos de excusa que queremos ser independientes y esas cosas hasta que conseguimos que nuestros padres nos dejen residir aquí.

- Entonces conocerás a mucha gente de aquí...

- Si. Ya te los presentare luego. Hemos quedado en el Bar de Cana para tomar unas cañas. ¿Te hace?

- Si, claro que si. ¿Quien es Cana?- Estaba emocionada, eso no podía dudarlo-

- Es una chica que estudia Física en la universidad tiene un año mas que yo. Pensamos que estudia esa carrera para montarse un taller clandestino de alcohol. Royo gangster. Jajaja -Me resultó que lo decía enserio... - Oye Lucy ¿Tienes novio? - Esa pregunta me había pillado desprevenida-

- Tenía. El estudiaba aquí y cuando ya había echo la entrevista y todo lo demás tuvimos problemas y el se fue al extranjero y yo me vine aquí.

- Entiendo entiendo- Erza sabía que escondía algo, pero no siguió preguntando, cosa que le agradecí-

- ¿Y tu Erza tienes novio? - La reacción de Erza me causó gracia, se puso roja como un tomate y empezó a jugar con sus dedos-

- Pues... S-si. T-tengo no-novio...

- Jajaja Erza si te da vergüenza no te preocupes!

- No no. Es que llevamos muy poco tiempo saliendo y todavía me da cosa que me bese en público y esas cosas.

- Aaah ¿Como se llama? -Era una cotilla...-

- Jellal. Es el cantante de un grupo. Esta noche actúan en el Bar de Cana.

- Woo! Y dime Erza ¿Hay chicos guapos por aquí? - Lucy, no quieres una relación ni que te vuelvan a hacer daño y tu preguntas si hay chicos guapos. Estúpida-

- Bueno... En nuestro grupo la mayoría tienen pareja. Pero... a ver... Elfman... ¡No por favor! Laxus.. ¡SI CANA SE ENTERA CAUSARÁ LA TERCERA GUERRA MUNDIAL!

Me quedé mirando a Erza mientras tenía su pelea contra ella misma pensando en alguien para mí. Me causó gracia y a la vez miedo. ¡Pero que digo! Yo también hablo sola en mi mente...

- ¡Ya esta!- Su reacción me pilló desprevenida-

- ¿El que?

- El chico para ti. Mi primo Natsu. Tiene tu edad y esta estudiando mi carrera. No coincidiréis pero siempre estamos juntos.

- ¿Tu primo? ¿No sería algo raro...?

- ¡Para nada! Aunque el problema es que hace un año que su novia lo dejó con estas palabras "No eres lo suficiente hombre para mí. No me mereces" Y desde ese momento se ha convertido en un playboy que lo único que quiere es sexo, sexo y.. ¿He dicho sexo?

- Vaya... Así que nada de amor.

- Exacto. Pero esperamos que llegue alguien que lo cambie. Y esa eres tu Lucy.

- ¿¡Como!? ¿Piensas utilizarme para "cambiar" a tu primo?

- No es utilizarte, simplemente que las chicas del campus que no conocemos no tardarían ni cinco minutos en arrodillarse ante Natsu. Pero a ti te veo una chica de carácter, capaz de controlarlo.

- Vaya Erza me alagas... ¡Me voy de la conversación! Y si no le intereso a Natsu.. ¿Que hacemos?

- Seguro que le interesas...

Esas palabras me desconcertaron cosa mala. Seguimos hablando de cosas que teníamos en común. La vida de aquí. Y las borracheras que se pegaban los fines de semana. Nos duchamos, cenamos y nos preparamos para salir al bar. Había muy buen ambiente contando que era Martes... Pero eran las dos semanas previas para que comenzara la universidad. Había que aprovechar.

Cuando entramos en el bar se pudo apreciar el olor al alcohol. Había muy buen ambiente y una banda estaba tocando. Supuse que era el del novio de Erza, y no me equivoqué.

- ¡Mira Lucy! ¡El cantante es Jellal! ¿A que es guapo? Pero no le hagas ojitos...

- Tranquila Erza... - Se la veía emocionadísima, me causo gracia, no podía negarlo.

Erza me llevó hasta la barra donde había una chica con una melena castaña y con la parte de arriba de un bikini. Llamaba bastante la atención.

- Hola Erza-chan. ¿Quien es?

- Hola Cana, esta es Lucy. Mi compañera. Lucy, esta es Cana.

- ¡Hola Cana! Me gusta mucho el bar

- Gracias Lucy. Después de todo lo que he dado por el es lo máximo que puedo tener jaja. Bueno a la primera ronda invito yo.

- Pues dos cervezas Cana.

- Esto... Yo no bebo alcohol.

- ¿Como? Vamos Lucy. No va a pasar absolutamente nada por una cerveza. Te lo puedo asegurar- Cana no era muy convincente, pero acepté- Gray y Natsu han llegado hace un rato. Están en la mesa de siempre.

- Woo Lucy has tenido suerte. -Erza me daba con el codo en un costado y su cara era de lo mas pervertida.

- Jajaja Erza para.

- ¿Que me he perdido? Erza, canta.

- Quiero que Lucy saque todas sus armas de mujer y encandile a Natsu. Que le quite toda esa tontería que tiene encima de playboy.

- Woo Lucy. Con Natsu. Raaawr. Jajaja no me malinterpretes, no quiero quitartelo ni nada por el estilo. Pero necesitaras fuerza para no caer rendida a sus pies.

- ¿Que tu has estado con Natsu?

- Jajaja que va. Es como mi hermanito pequeño al que tengo que proteger. Pero si el se lo propone se lleva a cualquiera.

Las palabras de Cana eran muy raras. Se lleva a cualquiera, y necesitaré fuerzas para ello. ¿Natsu es un puto dios griego o que?

- Vaya vaya, Erza-chan llegas algo tarde...

- Lo siento cariño. Pero estaba envolviendo tu regalo.

- No es mi cumpleaños.

- Lo se lo se. ¿Tiene que ser tu cumple para que te haga un regalo?

- No, claro que no. ¿Bueno que es?

- Esta es Lucy. Mi compañera. -La conversación que habían tenido delante de mi no me hizo mucha gracia...- Lucy este es mi primo Natsu.

Era la primera vez que me fijaba en el. Durante la conversación estuve detrás de Erza mirando hacia otro lado por la vergüenza. Pero si que era un dios griego. Su pelo era raramente rosa. Ojos negros como la noche en los que te perdías si los mirabas fijamente. Una bufanda blanca, camiseta de manga corta y pantalones vaqueros. Me quedé embobada, y solo salí de mi mundo hasta que se me acercó me cogió de la cintura y me dio dos besos.

- Encantado Lucy. Soy Natsu Dragneel. -Me sonrió y creí que me había desmayado. Parecía una completa estúpida-

- H-Hola.. Soy Lucy. -Lo dije todo seguido como un robot. -

- Yo soy Gray. -Este era moreno, piel blanca y ojos negros. Era guapo, pero no podía compararlo con Natsu. Claro que no. Me tendió la mano y le devolví el saludo.

Erza hablaba con los dos mientras yo miraba de vez en cuando a Natsu y luego al grupo. Cuando este dejó de tocar recogieron, una chica y el novio de Erza se acercaron. La chica besó a Gray, como si se lo quisiera comer ahí mismo.

- Oh, Hola. ¿Quien eres? -La chica de Gray parecía ser una celosa compulsiva.-

- Soy Lucy. La compañera de Erza. Encantada.

- Yo soy Juvia. La novia de Gray. -Me tendió la mano y la apretó lo mas fuerte que pudo-

Erza me presentó a Jellal y acto seguido se pusieron a hablar. Seguro que era algo sexual porque Erza tenía una risa nerviosa y se estaba poniendo colorada. Gray y Juvia desaparecieron sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

- Bueno chicos, nosotros nos vamos a casa. Natsu me harías el favor de acompañar a Lucy. -No sonó como una pregunta si no mas bien como una orden. ¿Que pretendía Erza?

- ¿No duermes en casa?

- Lucy, esta noche tienes la casa libre.- Me guiñó el ojo y yo ya supe que quería-

- ¡Bueno chicos hasta luego!

- Genial Lucy, no has dirigido palabra con Natsu en toda la noche y ahora estas sola con el, en un puñetero bar. Genial-

- Lucy ¿Quieres otra cerveza?

- Si. -Solo podía responder con monosílabos. Y yo que no quería beber...-

Se acercó a la mesa con seis cervezas. Me sirvió una y otra para el, brindamos y bebimos. Yo me la bebí toda de golpe. Estaba muy nerviosa.-

- ¿Tienes novio?

- ¿Que dices?

- Que si tienes novio

- No, no tengo. ¿Y tu, tienes novia?

- Tampoco. Supongo que disfrutas de la vida como yo

- Exacto

- Perfecto.

- Así que tu eres el primo de Erza...

- Si. Nuestras madres son hermanas, por eso no compartimos apellido.

- El de Erza es Scarlet, pero... ¿el tuyo?

- Dragneel

- Wo. Me gusta. Es muy medieval, como si fueras un cazador de dragones.

- Jaja jamás me habían dicho eso. Pero me gusta.

Seguimos bebiendo y hablando. Yo ya me notaba contenta contenta y Natsu estaba con un sonrojo increíble. No parábamos de decir estupideces y reírnos.

- Bueno, esto ya va a cerrar y creo que debería llevarte a casa.

- No hace falta hip.

- Lucy vas borracha

- Yo no voy borracha, el borracho eres tu.

- Jajaja si te escucharas.

- Y si te escucharas tu... jajaja

Fuimos hasta mi casa e íbamos hablando de cosas que no creo que tuvieran mucho sentido. Me paré en la puerta y saqué las llaves.

- ¿Quieres entrar a tomar un té?

- ¿Pero si entro no tomaremos té, no?

- Ya veremos... -Lo cogí de la mano y lo metí en la casa mientras no parábamos de reír.

**¿Que os ha parecido? A ver que hacen estos dos jijiji :3 Un saludo a todos y espero Reviews ^^**


	2. Alcohol y Confesiones

Fuimos hasta mi casa e íbamos hablando de cosas que no creo que tuvieran mucho sentido. Me paré en la puerta y saqué las llaves.

- ¿Quieres entrar a tomar un té?

- ¿Pero si entro no tomaremos té, no?

- Ya veremos... -Lo cogí de la mano y lo metí en la casa mientras no parábamos de reír.

Cuando Natsu entró se sentó en el sofá y yo fui a por una botella de vodka que había visto en la despensa.

- Bueno Natsu, aquí tienes, sácame el playboy que llevas dentro, cariño.

- ¿Playboy? ¿A que te refieres? -Dijo esto y bebió de la copa que le había servido, no había visto nada mas sexy en toda mi vida-

- Si, como actúas. Puedes hacer que cualquiera caiga rendida a tus pies.

- ¿Crees eso? -Se acercó peligrosamente a mi y pude sentir su respiración. No voy a dejar que gane-

- Pues si, pero vamos, con esta que tienes delante te puedo asegurar que no lo tendrás nada fácil- Intenté sonar lo mas sexy que pude-

- ¿Si? Bueno eso lo veremos...

- Vamos a dejar de a ver quien es mejor que quien, porque sabes que soy yo. Pero vamos, que te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre...

- Jugar a la xbox, correr, ligarme a chicas como tu...

- Jajaja vaya vaya, vamos fuerte.

- No hay que perder el tiempo en nada, preciosa.

- Touché

- Entonces, si estas conmigo en que no hay que perder el tiempo, ¿Como es que estamos aquí abajo sentados y bebiendo vodka y no en tu cama?

-Bueeno vamos a dejar el vodka – Le quité el vaso y el me lo volvió a quitar- Vale vale.

- ¿Y tu que haces aquí en Magnolia?

- Pues... A ver, estaba con un chico que vivía aquí y venía a esta universidad, es un año mayor que yo. Los fines de semana iba a mi ciudad. Yo hice la entrevista para venir a esta universidad y así estar con el. Cuando hice la entrevista y me aceptaron y todo aquello, me dejó. Se fue a estudiar al extranjero y hace como un año y pico que no se nada de el. Y bueno me vine aquí para empezar una nueva vida.

- Vaya vaya otra con mal de amores...

- Cuenta

- Estaba con una chica. Estuvimos 2 años y el último año del instituto me dejó diciendo que no era buen hombre para ella. Estuve destrozado, pero cuando me di cuenta que llevaba 2 meses metido en casa llorando por algo que se que no valía la pena, cogí mis sentimientos los metí en una caja, cerré con llave y la tiré. Simplemente siento el placer y punto.

- No tienes porque cerrarte al amor sólo porque una chica haya jugado contigo.

- ¿Tu no tienes miedo a que te hagan daño?

- Si. Pero espero encontrar a alguien que no me lo haga.

- Bueno, dejemos de hablar de esto. Dime, cuanto tiempo hace que no tienes sexo?

- Escupí toda mi bebida- Pueees... como un año y pico...

- Desde que lo dejaste con tu novio..

- Sep. -Me bebí todo el vaso y volví a llenarme la copa.

- ¿Y no te has muerto? - Estaba riéndose de mi-

- Alguna vez he creído que me había muerto. Pero ahora lo aguanto bien... - Estábamos riéndonos y bromeando como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida-

- Yo podría quitarte esa sequía...

- Vamos Dragneel, si estuvieras una noche con este cuerpo lo querrías muchas mas.

- Vaya que creída nos ha salido -Mostró su enorme sonrisa-

- No es ser creída es ser realista. Pero se que puedo encontrar esa llave y abrir esa caja.

Seguimos hablando y bebiendo. No recordaba cuantas copas llevábamos. Llegó el momento en el que se acabó la botella y ninguno de los dos vocalizaba bien.

- Natsu... Hemos bebido mucho...

- Nunca es suficiente Lucy. ¿No hay mas alcohol?

- Creo que no. Esta botella era de tu prima.

- Bueno no pasa nada...

- Oye Natsu voy a confesarte algo

- ¿Que?

- Puede que este un año y pico sin hacer nada con nadie. Pero es como si llevara toda la vida...

- ¿Que quieres decir?

- Pueees... Mi ex no es que lo hiciera muy bien jajaja Solo lo he hecho con el, pero se que no lo hacía bien. Eso no era hacer el amor ni se podría llamar sexo

Me seguí riendo y el me miraba con media sonrisa en la cara. Cogió mi vaso y lo puso en la mesita que estaba detrás de el.

- Bueno ya no hay mas alcohol para Lucy

- Ya no queda alcohol. No puedo beber.

- Mejor mejor. Será mejor que te lleve a la cama si no serás capaz de hacer cosas que no quieres.

- ¿Quien te ha dicho que no quiera? Simplemente no debo. -Soné seria y mi mirada solo expresaba una cosa: Deseo-

- Eres suficiente mayor como para saber lo que tienes que hacer o dejar de hacer.

- Lo se. Pero se, que si lo hago luego me arrepentiré

- Oye, que no soy tan mal amante -Puso un tono divertido en la conversación cosa que le agradecí. Para suavizar el ambiente y eso-

- Puedo imaginármelo. Pero se que en el momento en el que te vayas de mi cama me faltará algo, te necesitaré y para ti solo habrá sido un revolcón, aunque haya sido lo que habremos pactado yo se que luego me sentiré mal. Y las mujeres somos mas enamoradizas que los hombres.

Natsu se quedó callado. No había dicho nada. Simplemente me miraba fijamente como yo lo había mirado antes.

- Creo que debería irme.

- Si, creo que si. -Fuimos hacia la puerta- Me lo he pasado muy bien esta noche-

- Yo también Lucy. Cuando te vi pensaba que serías la típica que no bebe alcohol y a las 12 para casa-

- Oye. No suelo beber alcohol pero cuando bebo lo hago bien jaja.

- Nos vemos mañana ¿vale? -Se giró-

- Natsu espera. -me miró fijamente sin saber que pasaba, sabía que me iba a arrepentir, pero lo cogí de la cara y lo besé. Fue un beso corto pero intenso. Cuando nos separamos su cara era de sorpresa mezclada con una sonrisa.

- Hasta mañana.

Cerré la puerta y me apoyé en ella. ¿QUE COJONES HABÍA HECHO? Lucy. Despierta. Quieres quitarle esa chuleria playboy que tiene. Pero sabes que te pasa. Te enamoras muy rápido. Tienes que jugar bien tus cartas si no vas acabar mal. Pero, ¿Y si le quitaba el playboy se enamoraba de mi y yo no quería nada con el? No no. Somos personas adultas. Me fui a la cama pero no pude dormir en toda la noche.

Escuché la puerta de la casa abrirse. Pero si ya eran las 12 del mediodía. Normal, me costo horrores dormirme anoche. Bajé a paso lento y me encontré a Erza violando la nevera. No tenía piedad de ella, cogía de todo y se lo comía ahí mismo.

- Hola Erza.

- Uuuu Hola Lucy. ¿Te he molestado? -Estaba mirándome con cara de creer saber cosas que no son-

- Estaba durmiendo

- Noche movidita.

- Erza, no te imagines cosas que no son. No pasó nada entre Natsu y yo.

- ¿COMO? ¿Te acompaño a casa?

- Si.

- ¿Entró?

- Si.

- ¿No hicisteis nada?

- No.

- No me lo puedo creer...

- ¿Porque te afecta tanto? Lo de deshacer el playboy no puede ser de un día para otro.

- ¡No es eso! Aposté con Cana y Gray a que te lo tirabas esta noche. -¡Estaba llorando!-

- ¿Apostasteis con nosotros?

- Si. Y he perdido 50 dolares.

- ¿Pero como sois así? Ay dios... Erza... ¿Erza?

- ¡Crisis! Cana tienes que venir pero ya. -Estaba hablando por telefono- Si. No ha pasado nada. La tenemos que espabilar. Vale, en 5 minutos aquí. -Lucy. Preparate para una clase intensiva. Prepárate.

Miedo me daban... Cuando llegó Cana me sentaron en el sofá y me miraron detenidamente durante un rato largo.

- Vale Lucy, tienes que ser sexy, explosiva, seguirle el juego a mi primo, pero tener tu el control.

- ¡Eso lo hice anoche!

- Pero habías bebido Lucy. El alcohol te hace ser mas suelta. Pero tienes que serlo siempre.

- Mira mi primo se piensa que es el mejor en todo. Bueno le viene de familia. Pero tienes que hacerle creer que es débil, llevar el control de la situación. Hacerle ver que puede sentir cosas.

- ¿Chicas y si Natsu se enamora que hacemos?

- ¿Te piensas que no te vas a enamorar de el? He visto a 7 chicas yendo detrás de Natsu después de pasar una noche con el.

- Erza, yo creo que eran 8...

- Da igual las que sean.

- Entonces lo que queréis es que Natsu y yo estemos juntos.

- Si. Eres mejor que Lissana eso seguro.

- ¿Quien es Lissana?

- Ahhh. Es la ex de Natsu.

- Lucy voy a contarte esto pero no le digas a mi primo que te lo he dicho. ¿Palabra?

- Palabra.

- Vale. Lissana y Natsu eran amigos desde la infancia. Natsu no era el chico que es ahora. Era tímido, cuando Lissana le decia que le gustaba el se ponía rojo. O si decías que iba guapo tartamudeaba y se sonrojaba como un tomate -Me habría gustado ver a ese Natsu- Cuando tenían 16 años Natsu le pidió salir a Lissana. Ella aceptó y eran la mejor pareja que podías ver por la calle. Hasta que un día cuando tenían 17 Lissana dejó de quedar con Natsu y siempre le ponía excusas como que había quedado con una amiga o algo así. Un día la vieron andando de la mano junto a un chico.

- Bueno podía ser un amigo...

- Iban cogidos de la mano

- Oh.

- Bueno, Natsu se enteró y dijo que era mentira y que querían joderles la relación. Lissana siguió jugando con el hasta que se hartó. Un día hace cosa de casi 2 años quedaron y ella lo dejó. Le dijo que todo lo que le habían contado era verdad y que era un estupido, el no se merecia a una chica como ella, que ella se merecía algo mejor que Natsu. Lo dejó y pidió el traslado para una universidad del extranjero.

- Dios.. Pobrecito... ¿Natsu no dijo ni hizo nada?

- Bueno, Erza le dejo bien claro que nadie le tocaba los huevos a Natsu y se iba de rositas. - - - Quise no preguntar-

- Entonces ahora entiendo el porque Natsu es así.. Pero tampoco hay razon para cerrarse al amor así porque si.

- Todos pensamos lo mismo. El cree ser feliz así. Pero no lo es. Simplemente se cierra al amor, pero se hace mas daño no sentir nada.

Cambiamos de tema. Realmente sentía lástima por Natsu. A mi me habían hecho daño pero simplemente se apagó el amor y punto. Pero el... Tenía que hacer algo. Ahora me daba igual las apuestas que habían hecho los demás. Lo haría por el.


	3. 4 días, 3 horas y 45 minutos

**¡Vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo de este fic! ^.^ Tengo algunos capítulos escritos pero todavía tengo que retocar algunas cosas **

**Bueno, volvamos con el fic. Espero que os guste este capítulo :D**

* * *

Cambiamos de tema. Realmente sentía lástima por Natsu. A mi me habían hecho daño pero simplemente se apagó el amor y punto. Pero el... Tenía que hacer algo. Ahora me daba igual las apuestas que habían hecho los demás. Lo haría por el.

Cana se quedó a comer en casa. Hablamos de todo un poco. De la relación de Erza y Jellal. Y de las tonterías que hacia Cana con un tal Laxus.

- ¿Quien es ese tal Laxus?

- Esta en último año. Ahora mismo esta en un campeonato de boxeo y hasta que no comiencen las clases no vuelve. Hecho de menos su enorme..

- ¡YA!

- ...Cama.

- ¿Enserio ibas a decir eso Cana?

- No, pero veo que nuestra amiga Lucy se escandaliza por nada. No me puedo imaginar cuando Natsu le de bien.

- Chicas... podemos dejar de hablar de esto... por favor.

- Por cierto dijiste que tenías novio, pero... ¿Eres virgen?

- No...

- Solo lo has hecho con el, seguro. ¿Entonces hace año y pico que no lo haces con nadie?

- S-si... -Mi tono rojo pasaba el limite establecido de sangre en la cabeza-

- Jajajaja Lucy, cuando Natsu te enganche vas a querer atarlo en la cama y no hacer nada mas que montarlo.

- ¿Siempre sois así? ¿¡Y COMO SABEIS TANTO DE COMO NATSU HACE LAS COSAS!?

- Las chicas que se lo tiran lo gritan a los cuatro vientos. Nadie sabe si es verdad o mentira. Pero, yo creo que si despues de dejarlas ellas siguen diciendo eso, tiene que ser mejor de lo que dicen.

En ese momento me sentía caliente, ahora tenía mas ganas que nunca de meter a Natsu en mi cama, pero tenía que hacerlo poco a poco. Que se soltara. No sería nada fácil...

Llegó el sábado, la semana había sido entretenida, Cana en nuestra casa y hablando de como tenía que seducir a Natsu. Por la tarde noche aparecieron Natsu, Gray y Juvia en casa. Comenzaron a hablar con Erza y no se como de un momento a otro me ví cocinando para todos. Al rato apareció Jellal y otra vez me vi sola con Natsu, ellos se habían ido a no se donde... Suprimí todo lo que me decían, solo escuché hasta donde Erza me dijo que si no me importaba quedarme a solas con Natsu, lo demás... me daba igual.

- He traído una peli, ¿Te gustan las de serie B?

- Jajaja las malas de bajo presupuesto...

- Si, me gusta el cine raro -Lo dijo con un puchero de lo mas adorable-

- Tranqui, que yo también me trago todas esas películas malas.

Puso no se que película, era una de zombies y estaba rodada en el año 1985. La verdad es que me reí muchísimo. Natsu haciendo bromas e intentando hablar igual que los zombies.

Cuando acabó me levante a quitar el DVD y cuando me giré me encontré a Natsu detrás de mi. Me quito el DVD de las manos y me besó. Fue lento y pasional. Me temblaban las piernas.

- Vaya, si no te hubiera aguantado te habrías caído al suelo de rodillas. -Su sonrisa era de lo más pícara-

- Callate idiota. -Me separé de el-

- Vamos, admite que te mueres por mis huesos-

- Jamás admitiré eso

- Te lo haré gemir, lo prometo. -Eso me había encendido...-

- Y yo haré que me supliques mas pequeño Dragneel -Nuestras voces comenzaron a ponerse roncas del deseo-

- Primero, eso ya lo veremos y segundo en ninguna habitación de ningún lugar del mundo quiero escuchar la palabra pequeño.

- ¿Complejos? -Pregunté de lo mas cómica-

- No, pero todos los hombres pensamos que la nuestra es pequeña. Y si decís eso delante de otros ellos pueden llegar a pensar que es cierto-

- Jajaja ¿Alguna vez te la has medido? -No te reconozco Lucy-

- Sep.

- ¿Cuanto?

- 17 -Woo- En reposo -¡WOOOOOOO!

- Oh dios mio... ¿17 en reposo? Me estas vacilando...-Comence a reirme como una idiota- ¿Y dura?

- Jajaja ¿Quieres verla?

- No, gracias.

- Ah es verdad... quieres esperar a que pase un ratito. Mejor hermosa, quiero ver tu cara de placer junta con la de sorpresa al ver mi dragón.

- Creído.. Para ya de hablar de tu atributo.

- Bueno es sábado. Y todos se han ido en plan parejas. ¿Que hacemos, preciosa?

- He visto que has traído una botella de Tequila... -Pase mis dedos por su pecho-

- Chica observadora. Perfecto. Trae sal y limón

Comenzamos una ronda de chupitos. Hacía casi dos años que no bebía una gota de alcohol y en menos de una semana he ingerido tanto que si me hiciera algún corte se que se curaría solo. Natsu estaba mirándome y de vez en cuando se reía de todas las estupideces que estaba diciendo. Era perfecto. "Tienes que ser atrevida" Esa frase me vino a la mente. Perfecto.

- Vale, ahora vas a lamer la sal de mi cuello y coger el limón de aquí. -Lo posicioné en mi escote. Cuando hice eso escuché que tragaba duro, tenía una debilidad. Me encantaba-

- Vaya. Creía que me había equivocado con el tequila pero ahora veo que ha sido la mejor idea de toda la noche, aparte de venir aquí a sabiendas de que nos ibamos a quedar solos.

Dicho esto chupo la sal de mi cuello, era un tacto perfecto el de su lengua. Bebió de su chupito y le cayó un poco por su boca. Cogió el limón de mi escote y suspiré. Hecho la vista arriba para mirarme a la cara estaba riéndose.

- No te rias de... - Me besó con lengua recostándome en el sofá y tocándome.

- Me encantas...

- Se que es mentira. Se lo dices a todas.

- Te puedo asegurar que no.

- Vamos Natsu me conoces de hace menos de una semana.

- Eres la única que ha pretendido cambiarme y no querer llevarme a la cama.

- Lo primero es cierto pero lo segundo ya no...

- Si quieres, paro.

- No.

- No quiero que lo hagas por los demás.

- Lo hago porque quiero.

- ¿Y si mañana te arrepientes?

- Ya estará mañana para pensar en eso. -En 4 días 3 horas y 45 minutos, había caído en sus brazos. ¿Y quien no? Ya mañana estaría para arrepentimientos.

* * *

**Jajaja que os ha parecido? :D**


	4. Poder y ¡Oh mierda!

Comenzamos a besarnos y el cogió mi nuca para acercarme mas a el. Se sentó en el sofá e hizo que me sentara encima suyo. Nuestro roce era máximo, mi cordura no aguantaría mucho en largarse de vacaciones, y por como Natsu me tocaba creo que la suya ya había viajado bien lejos. Era perfecto, ni mi ex había conseguido hacerme sentir tanto y Natsu solo estaba tocándome por encima de la ropa. Sus besos eran pasionales y cálidos. Algo realmente increíble. Este chico sabía como besar...En un momento mi camiseta estaba en el suelo y yo las estaba pasando putas para quitarle la suya.

- Espera. Que encima de mi es algo difícil quitármela. -Se la quitó y pude apreciar su torso y ví un pequeño tatuaje.

- ¿Y esto?

- Joven y alocado.

- Sigues siendo joven y alocado – Bromeé-

- También es cierto-

Mordí suavemente su tatuaje y el suspiró. Era algo inexperta en hacerle sentir placer a un hombre, pero por sus sonidos... Lo hacía bien.

- ¿Que significa?

- Poder

- Vaya, te sientes un chico poderoso?

- En ese momento no, por eso me lo hice. Pensé que al hacérmelo me daría un poco de fuerza, todo fue cuando pasó lo de Lissana

- Realmente la querías...

- Si, bueno, desde pequeños hemos estado juntos y luego me hace esa guarrada.. Tu me dirás.

- Bueno, mi pensamiento es que cuando sucede algo malo es porque algo bueno tiene que venir.

- Tienes razón. Nos pasó a los dos algo malo y aquí estamos a punto de hacerlo. Bueno hablando jaja

- Jaja si, aunque veo que te enciendes pronto Dragneel.

- Eso es por ti gatita.

- Me gusta ese mote, pero no que lo digas cuando estamos con gente. ¿Vale?

- Perfecto. Y no vuelvas a lamer mi tatuaje...

- ¿Porque?

- Porque después de que se clave una aguja miles de veces en una misma zona, la hace demasiado sensible. Y... bueno, tu me haces sentir placer solo con tocarme en una zona normal, pues imagínate el tocarme ahí

- Oh. Mala idea decirme eso... -Soné sexy, o eso creí-

Volví a lamer su tatuaje y dí un pequeño mordisco, el gimió y me apretó mas contra el. Comencé a hacer un sendero de besos húmedos por su cuello. Le hice mirarme a los ojos y lo besé, pude sentir como sonreía en medio del beso. Nuestras caricias se profundizaron un poco mas. No se cuanto rato estuvimos besándonos y tocándonos, yo en sujetador y shorts y el sin camiseta y con unas bermudas. En un momento de desesperación me levanto del sofá y lo rodeé con mis piernas. Cuando cogió mi culo para que no me cayera di un grito ahogado y el se rió.

- ¿Asustada preciosa?

- Me has sorprendido un poco... -Estaba roja como un tomate-

- No será la primera sorpresa de la noche... -Eso espero-

Fuimos hacia mi habitación y me apoyó contra la pared, rozando nuestras partes. Era perfecto. Parecía que quisiera mi permiso para entrar a la habitación y encontré la manera perfecta de hacerlo. Lo cogí de los pelos de la nuca suavemente y lo separé un poco de mí. Acerqué mis labios a su oreja y susurré de la manera mas sexy que me salió...

- Vamos Dragneel, hazme todo lo que le haces a las demás para que disfruten tanto. Hazme gritar tu nombre. ¿A que esperas a meterme en la cama y no parar en toda la noche? -Escuché un gemido ronco y un suspiro de su parte-

- No voy a hacerte lo que le hago a las demás, voy a hacerte gozar como a ninguna otra y como no has gozado nunca. Las demás son todas iguales y tu única. -Creí desmayarme por el escalofrío que me había entrado al decirme eso- Y estaba esperando tu permiso. No me seas impaciente, gatita.

Me besó de la misma manera que antes. Tocó mi pierna desde el pie hasta el muslo, sus caricias son espectaculares, debo decirlo. Normal que todas estén locas por pasar una noche con el Dragneel. Metió la mano, como pudo, por dentro del short y acarició un poco. Comencé a gemir bajito para que no me escuchara mucho...

- Si tienes ganas de gemir no te cortes... -Puse mi mano en su intimidad y comencé a rozar. Ví que puso cara de placer pero no hacia nada-

- Lo mismo digo. Va Natsu...

- No me retes.

- Tarde -Profundicé mi caricia y el emitió un sonido que hizo que quisiera hacerlo ahí mismo. Ni cama ni nada. Tuve un intento fallido al quitarle los pantalones, el botón no habría. Había demasiada presión en esa zona.

- No juegues con fuego Lu..cy... -Había añadido a mis caricias besos por el cuello

- Me gusta arder en pasión.

Me miró a la cara de la forma que el tenía cuando estaba cachondo. Con las pupilas mas que dilatadas, la boca medio abierta y la respiración entrecortada. Me encantaba. La mano que antes estaba tocando por fuera de mi intimidad ahora estaba sujetándome el culo y apretándome mas a el. Con la otra mano abría la puerta de mi habitación. De repente paró en seco, cosa que me desconcertó un poco...

- ¿Has escuchado eso?

- ¿El que Natsu?

- Ese ruido, es como de llaves y...

-¡HOLA TORTOLITOS!

* * *

**Los capitulos son algo cortos, pero quiero dejar el misterio al final de cada uno jaja Siento dejaros con la miel en la boca, pero os prometo que en el siguiente habrá Lemon y en cantidad . Quise dejarlo ahí ya que me pareció lo adecuado jajaja El próximo lo subiré el miercoles.**

**Un saludo para todos y muchísimas gracias por vuestros Reviews ^^ **


	5. Domingo

**Dioooos! . Lo siento! Prometi subir el cap. el miércoles pero ha sido un día demasiado duro y no he tenido tiempo de sentarme delante de mi amado ordenador u.u Bueno, espero que me perdonéis con este Lemmon jijiji**

* * *

¿Has escuchado eso?

-¿El que Natsu?

-Ese ruido, es como de llaves y...

-¡HOLA TORTOLITOS!

Acababa de entrar Erza borracha con Jellal sujetándola mientras se reía. Yo me tiré de los brazos de Natsu al suelo, literalmente. Natsu en su caso se apoyó en la pared.

-¿Lucy que haces en el suelo tirada?

-Es que... Necesitaba ir al baño pero me he caído y Natsu ha venido a cogerme y bueno, ya sabes, habéis entrado y hemos llegado a esta situación ¿Verdad Natsu?

-Esto.. ¡Si! ¡Claro que si! ¿Y vosotros como es que llegáis tan pronto? - Se notaba el nerviosismo por parte de los dos -

-¿Pronto? -Jellal no podía hablar y sujetar a Erza al mismo tiempo- Son las 5 de la mañana. -¿¡CUANTO TIEMPO HABÍA ESTADO ENRROLLÁNDOME CON NATSU!?

-Bueno voy a llevar a Erza a la habitación. Mañana nos vemos.

-¡Hasta mañana! -Respondimos Natsu y yo con una sonrisa de lo mas falsa-

Acompañé al pelirosa a la puerta. Comenzamos una batalla de risas nerviosas.

-Bueno... Pues lo siento por la interrupción de mi prima...

-Tranquilo. Supongo que si ha pasado es porque no era el momento justo para hacerlo. Alcohol , calentura desde hace unos días...

-¿Con que te pongo caliente eeh?

-Calla calla – Otra vez roja- Bueno, ya nos vemos ¿no?

-Claro. Oye... ¿Porque no te vienes a mi casa mañana? Estaremos mas tranquilos -Indirectas eeh Dragneel-

-Esto... ¿Me invitas a comer y cocinas tu?

-Claro. -Estaba sonrojado, nervioso y contento. Estaba consiguiéndolo-

-Pues mañana nos vemos. -Le dí un suave beso en la boca y me giré. Pude ver como el sonreía como un adolescente en la edad del pavo, fue lo mas dulce que había visto en mi vida-

Vale, ahora como me quito yo este calentón...Decidí darme una ducha bien fría e irme a dormir. No vi a Jellal salir, ni escuchar la puerta, con lo cual estaría con Erza. Cabrones... Me joden el polvo con Natsu y ellos ahí. Dándole que te pego. No pude pegar ojo en toda la noche y cuando llegué a la puerta de la casa de Natsu me paralicé. Me había puesto un vestido demasiado formal con unas cuñas. Bueno... no pasa nada. Natsu me recibió vestido con unos vaqueros y sin camiseta. La manera perfecta de empezar el día.

-Perdón pero me has pillado vistiéndome. Ahora me pongo la camiseta

-Quédate así -Hablaba mi yo cachonda-

-¿Que dices Lucy?

Miré hacia los dos lados y no ví a nadie. Domingo y las 10 de la mañana, ¿como cojones iba a haber alguien por la calle? -Que te quedes así, Natsu. Para lo que te va a durar la ropa puesta... -Lo empujé hacia dentro de la casa, cerré la puerta tras de mí y me lancé a su boca. Lo rodeé con los brazos y el me cogió de las nalgas.

-¿No crees que vas un poco lanzada? Pensaba comer, ver una película y luego ya lo que surgiera.

-Dime que anoche no te fuiste cachondo a tu casa y tuviste que darte una ducha de agua bien fría y paro.

-Touché. -Ahora era el, el que me besaba- Pero espera, ¿Así tal cual?

-Natsu callate. He estado toda la noche con el calentón y no puedo esperar ni un minuto mas. Aparte.. ¿Como quieres que me controle mientras me recibes en vaqueros y sin camiseta?

Seguí besándolo y menos mal que respondía y se había callado. Me condujo a la habitación mientras me quitaba el vestido por encima de mi cabeza. Iba con un conjunto de lenceria de sujetador y tanga. En cuanto me vio así delante de el y con los tacones, me miró de arriba a abajo mientras tragaba duro y se lamia los labios. Me pareció la cosa mas excitante de mi vida. Seguimos besándonos y toqué su entrepierna. Estaba muy excitado, muchísimo mas que anoche. Yo estaba desesperada y no podía aguantar mas. ¿Arrepentirme? Ya pensaría en lo que había hecho después, ahora mismo no estaba para esas cosas, simplemente tenía en mi mente las muchas maneras en las que cabalgaría a Natsu.

Le toqué la cara y fui hacia su habitación, era la única puerta abierta. Parecía hecho aposta. Que digo... Estaba hecho aposta. El me siguió embobado mirando mi culo y me sentí de lo mas sexy y deseada de lo que me he sentido en la vida. Me recosté en la cama mientras el miraba desde la puerta. Dí dos golpecitos en la cama.

-¿Vamos a continuar lo de anoche o vas a hacer un cuadro mío?

-Tranquila este momento va a quedar guardado en mi memoria toda la vida.

Se lanzó encima de mí y yo le quité los pantalones. Estábamos demasiado calientes. Comenzó a hacer un sendero de besos por mi cuerpo. Me quitó el sujetador. Y sus ojos fueron directos a mis pechos

-Mis ojos estan aquí genio.

-Vaya, si que escondes bien a estas dos – Me sonrojé por su comentario, no quiero decir que no me gustase-

-¿Te gustan?

-¿Enserio? Me encantan.

Dicho esto se metió de lleno en su tarea. Comenzó a lamer y succionar un pecho y con la mano masajeaba el otro. Estaba en la gloria. Siguió bajando y acarició con uno de sus dedos mi entrepierna. En ese momento dí un respingo. Y miré hacia abajo. El me sonreía con la mirada nublada del deseo. Comenzó a bajar mi tanga y yo eché la cabeza hacia atrás. Estaba de lo mas sonrojada, jamás me habían hecho algo así... Comenzó a hacerme sexo oral. Era lo mejor que había probado en la vida. Muchísimo mejor que el sexo normal con mi ex.

-Como ya te dije... voy a hacerte gozar como a ninguna otra y como no has gozado nunca.

-Sigue y demuéstralo.

Lo vi sonreir de medio lado y seguir con su faena. El primer orgasmo no tardó en llegar. No sabía lo que se sentía al tener uno y era la mejor sensación del mundo. Estaba sudada, temblando por el placer y pidiéndole mas con la mirada. Subió y me besó los labios. Lo giré para posicionarme sobre el y bajé como el había hecho un rato atrás. Vi que sonreía y no paraba de mirarme con los brazos detrás de su cabeza, al mas puro estilo de triunfo. Jamás había hecho una cosa igual que la que iba a hacer ahora. Baje sus calzoncillos y eso salió hacia arriba. Mis ojos se quedaron como platos y pude notar la sensación de superiodidad y el ego masculino de Natsu subir a un 100%

-Ya te lo dije, gatita.

-Vaya, si que es apetecible -Se que el no se esperaba esa respuesta mía y yo tampoco esperaba dar una respuesta así-

Comencé a lamer, chupar y succionar la cosa de Natsu. Lo veía como suspiraba y me pedía mas. En uno de esos momentos me cogió me levantó y me posicionó encima suyo.

-Como sigas así no voy a poder aguantarme.

-Tenemos tooodo el día y tooooda la noche por delante.

-Bueno, pensándolo así no esta mal.

-Ahora dejate de chorradas, quieres que siga o me follas ya?

-Vamos al tema. Ya no podemos encendernos mas de lo que estamos – Sonreí, tenía razón-

-Vale, pues ponte un condón. Si no, no hay tema. -Vi como estiraba el brazo y cogía uno que estaba en la mesita de noche.

-¿Lo tenías preparado?

-Mas o menos -Parecia un niño pequeño cuando ha hecho una trastada. Lo adoro-

Se puso el preservativo, cogió mis caderas y comenzó a penetrarme conmigo encima. Yo tenía las manos apoyadas en su pecho y la sensación de tenerlo dentro de mí era increible. La metió entera y esperé un poco antes de comenzar a moverme. Quería sentirlo así un poco mas. El seguía sujetando mis caderas mientras suspiraba y gemía.

-Lucy... ¿Cambiamos? -No me dio tiempo a responder que ya estaba encima de mi y penetrándome a una velocidad increible.

-Na-tsu... No pares por favor...

-Tranquila, esto es el primer round.

En la habitación solo se escuchaban mis gritos de suplica por mas y los gruñidos y gemidos de Natsu. Estaba acalorada y no se cuantos orgasmos llevaba ya. Por lo que vi a mi pelirosa no le quedaba mucho. Y así fue. Cuando terminó se dejo caer sobre mi esperando a que su respiración se calmara. Yo comencé a pasar el brazo por su espalda, acariciándolo.

-Ha sido increíble Lucy.

-Lo se. Soy genial -Comencé a reirme y vi como el levantaba la cabeza con una cara de enfado al mas puro estilo niño- Tu también

-Ah. Bueno ¿Nos damos una ducha? -Tenia una cara de lo mas pícara.

-¿Ducharnos juntos?

-Claro. Ven.

Salió de mi y me cogió de la mano. Los dos ibamos desnudos por la casa y cuando llegamos a la ducha el abrió el grifo a tope y comenzamos otra vez lo que hacia 10 min que acabábamos de terminar. Los dos de pie y el sujetándome por el culo para poder hacerlo bien. Se había convertido en una de mis posturas preferidas.

El día continuó "tranquilo" dentro de lo que cabe. Cuando nos terminamos de duchar bajamos a comer. Seguimos con el ejercicio y vimos una película.

Ya era algo tarde así que decidí irme para casa. Pero solo pensar en el interrogatorio que me haría Erza no tenía muchas ganas de ir...

-Hola, ya estoy aquí

-Hola Lucy. ¿Como ha ido el día?

-Bien... Ya sabes... -Mi cara tenía cierto tono rojizo-

-Claro claro. Bueno hay algo que me tienes que contar ¿No crees?

-Esto... S..si...

-No te escucho -Estaba burlándose de mí...-

-¡Que si!

-Pues cuenta chica, no te quedes callada.

-He ido a casa de Natsu... Ylohemoshecho... Y lo demás pues normal

-¿Puedes repetir?

-¿Eh? Que he ido a casa de Natsu...

-Lo otro -Maldita..-

-Que ha sido normal

-No no... No me chupo el dedo Lucy. Lo que tu sabes que no quieres decir

-Suspiré bien hondo- QUE LO HEMOS HECHO -Ahora mi cara ardía de lo roja que estaba

-Woooo genial!

-Si, bueno..

-¿Que sucede?

-Eh.. No nada...

-Oh madre mía... Te has pillado...

-¡No claro que no!

-Si, claro que si. Lucy para antes de que pase algo

-Pero vosotros queríais que yo fuera la que "salvara" a Natsu de esa vida

-Si, queremos, pero queremos que tu estés bien. Que no sufras por el. Lucy para ya antes de que pueda hacerte mas. Ha pasado, has visto que no puedes seguir con esto, así que te lo digo. Para. Piensa que ha sido un día con el, todo perfecto, pero ahí se ha quedado la cosa. ¿Entendido?

-Entendido...

Comencé a sentir miedo. Lo que decía Erza era cierto... Me estaba pillando por Natsu. ¡Por dios Lucy! Tu eres mas fuerte. ¿No? Esto no podía estar pasando, hacia todo esto porque me prometí a mi misma que ayudaría a Natsu con su problema de demostrar los sentimientos. Pero... era demasiado perfecto. Creía ser fuerte para conseguir hacer todo esto, pero Natsu es demasiado. Sabe como tocarme, como besarme, como hacerlo para hacerme gozar. Siento miedo de que me diga adiós muy buenas y si te he visto no me acuerdo. Después de todo lo que me han contado hay un 99% de posibilidades de que suceda. Ahora solo queda esperar...

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado? ¿Que queréis que pase en los siguientes capítulos? Un saludo :D **


	6. ¿Hola?

Comencé a sentir miedo. Lo que decía Erza era cierto... Me estaba pillando por Natsu. ¡Por dios Lucy! Tu eres mas fuerte. ¿No? Esto no podía estar pasando, hacia todo esto porque me prometí a mi misma que ayudaría a Natsu con su problema de demostrar los sentimientos. Pero... era demasiado perfecto. Creía ser fuerte para conseguir hacer todo esto, pero Natsu es demasiado. Sabe como tocarme, como besarme, como hacerlo para hacerme gozar. Siento miedo de que me diga adiós muy buenas y si te he visto no me acuerdo. Después de todo lo que me han contado hay un 99% de posibilidades de que suceda. Ahora solo queda esperar...

Era viernes habían pasado 5 días desde lo que pasó en casa de Natsu. Erza y el se fueron a ver a sus padres porque tenían cena de negocios.

FLASHBACK

- _Bueno Lucy cuando vuelva hablamos_

_- ¿Donde vas?_

_- Mis padres y los de Natsu nos han llamado, tienen cena de negocios y tenemos que ir. Volveremos el viernes. Recuerda que tienes que prepararte, el lunes empiezan las clases._

_- Erza... Si puedes... _

_- Tranquila. Hablaré con Natsu -Me guiñó el ojo para darme seguridad. Sinceramente no se que pensaría Natsu de eso- _

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

- Ahhh estoy demasiado aburrida. Cana tiene abierto el bar. Creo que iré a hacerle una visita.

Durante el camino pensaba en Natsu y en mi. ¿Que sucedería? ¿Seguiría con sus dotes de playboy o me llevaría a un lago a decirme que me quiere y que quiere estar conmigo? ¡Por dios Lucy! Has visto demasiadas películas románticas... Es cierto eso que dicen de que las películas es todo ficción. Cuando se fueron Natsu no pasó a buscar a Erza, quedaron en la parada de taxis... ¿Será eso una señal? Vamos callate. No te preocupes. Pasará lo que tenga que pasar y punto.

Sin darme cuenta estaba en el bar de Cana, se escuchaba un poco de jaleo. Pero bah... el último día que vine era peor.

- ¡Hola!

- ¡Hola Lucy! -Saludaron todos los que estaban allí al unisono. Cosas que suceden cuando se conocen todos-

- ¿Como estas Cana?

- Vaya, hace casi una semana que no te veo. Por lo que se Erza se ha ido a Magnolia.

- Si. Ella y Natsu tenían que ir porque sus padres tenían una cena de negocios y necesitaban estar.

- Oh ya veo... Y por cierto. El domingo fuiste a casa de Natsu y ni siquiera has tenido el valor de venir a contarme que ha pasado -Su cara era una mezcla de picardia y enfado.

- Esto...

- ¿Sii?

- No digas nada... Lo hicimos

- ¡WOOOO! ¡RONDA DE CERVEZAS PARA TODOS GRATIS!

- ESA ES NUESTRA CANA – Parece que mi noticia había alegrado de mas a Cana y después a todo el bar-

- Bueno y que mas pasó -Sus gritos cambiaron a susurros-

- Eso. Estuve todo el día en su casa. Y no paramos -Me estaba soltando demasiado. Contrólate-

- Vaya vaya... Y la gran pregunta es ¿Ahora que?

- No lo se... -Me deprimí al momento-

- Vamos Lucy. ¿No hablásteis?

- Nos despedimos con un beso, pero al día siguiente por la mañana se marcharon. Con lo cual no me dio mucho tiempo. Hablé con Erza.

- Vale. Lucy, supongo que lo que te voy a decir yo ahora es lo mismo que te dijo Erza. Para esto. Déjalo, ya dejara de ser un playboy cuando le venga en gana, pero ahora preocúpate por ti. No te enamores de Natsu.

- Tarde...

- ¿Como que tarde? Oh dios mio... Lucy para ya por favor. Olvidate del Dragneel cuanto antes.

- Pero es que me trato tan bien... Y no se...

- Si que sabes. Sabes que tienes que pararlo. ¿Si no que?

- No lo se.

- Te pillarás. Sufrirás y ya ni será amigo ni nada.

-Entiendo...

En ese momento la puerta del bar se abrió y vi como Elfman abría los ojos de par en par. Me giré a ver que pasaba y me quedé petrificada.

- Lo..Ke... -El aludido me miró y sonrió de la manera que siempre hacía. Con toda su prepotencia.

- Vaya Lucy... ¿No pudiste cambiarte de universidad? No te preocupes. Solo veníamos a por unos papeles.

- ¿Veníamos?

- Elf-Nisan

- ¡Lissana!

Elfman abrazó a una chica con sus mismos cabellos. ¿Había dicho Lissana?

- Soy un maleducado Lucy. Te presento a mi novia, Lissana.

- ¿Novia?

- Hola, soy Lissana.

- Ho...Hola

- ¡Maldita zorra!, ¿Como te atreves a venir aquí después de todo lo que has hecho?

Cana estaba muy enfadada. Fui a cogerla del brazo para que no saltara por la barra y le pegara pero Gray y Juvia me pararon.

- Cana, no le hables así a mi novia.

- ¿Tu novia? Vaya, Loke si que has caído bajo. Eres un puto desgraciado. Te largas de Fairy Tail para que nadie se entere de que estas con Lissana. ¿Y tu antigua novia de la que tanto estabas enamorado que?

- Esta aquí a tu lado, Cana...

Todos me miraron en ese momento. No sabía que hacer si largarme corriendo o quedarme ahí plantada mirando lo que sucedía. Esto me pasaba. Loke, mi exnovio, había venido aquí a por unos papeles. Pero, estaba junto Lissana, la mujer por la cual Natsu es ahora así. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Era cierto o solo era un mal sueño?

- Lucy, ¿Este es tu exnovio?

- Si... Por el me vine a Fairy Tail. Pero no quiero repetir la historia otra vez...

- Nosotros solo pasábamos a saludar ya que hemos venido a por unos papeles para el traslado. Tranquila Cana. Mañana por la tarde nos vamos.

- Huye, porque si no acabaréis los dos en el hospital. Aunque no deberíais temerme a mí, menos mal que Natsu está en la ciudad porque como se entere de que estás aquí se armará la de dios.

- No te preocupes, tampoco quería verle.

- ¿Que es todo este escándalo?

Todos nos quedamos inmóviles. En la puerta estaban Natsu y Erza. En un momento el bar se quedó callado mirando a los recién llegados. La cara de Erza pasó de estar alegre a una de psicópata mientras miraba a Lissana, que esta como muy zorra que es solo tenía una sonrisa de burla. Natsu se quedó plantado mirando a Lissana y luego a Loke. No quería imaginarme lo que iba a pasar a continuación...

- Vaya Lissana, ¿Ya has olvidado lo que paso la última vez? - La cara de Lissana pasó de ser prepotente a una de miedo.

- No te preocupes Erza, hemos venido a saludar, nada mas. No vamos a quedarnos mucho.

- Menos mal...

- Bueno, os presento a mi novio, aunque ya lo conocéis, Loke. También exnovio de vuestra nueva amiga Lucy

Ví como Natsu abría los ojos de par en par. Su cara era mucho peor que la de Erza o Cana. No sabía que haría si largarse con un portazo o darle un guantazo a Lissana.

- ¿Tu eres el bastardo que jodió a Lucy? No pensaba que tu tendrías el poder de hacerle daño a una mujer. Lucy ha sufrido mucho por ti. Sabías que vendría a Fairy Tail porque ya había hecho la entrevista. Y te atreves a venir aquí a joder. No vas a contarlo bastardo.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Natsu no había ido a por Lissana si no a por Loke. Para... ¿Protegerme?

* * *

**Una semana para actualizar... Perdón u.u Bueno ¿Que os parece? He puesto a Lissana y a Loke como unos... Desgraciados... Pero si no la historia no tenía su parte de acción jaja Bueno espero actualizar pronto con el próximo capitulo. ¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios y los que seguís la historia! **

**¡Un saludo!**


	7. Llegaste tu

**¡Hola a todos! Tenéis permiso para decirme de todo... Levo demasiado sin actualizar la historia u.u' Pero he tenido algunos problemillas con el instituto y esas cosas... Perdonarme... **

**El capitulo es corto ya que lo he dejado en el mejor momento de todos. Aunque vosotros vais a tener ganas de decirme de todo o contratar a un sicario para que me asesine por dejaros con la miel en la boca.. Pero os prometo que subiré el próximo muy pronto, antes de que acabe la semana seguro. El próximo capitulo será el penúltimo y el siguiente será un Epilogo de todo, pero con la perspectiva de Natsu ;) **

**Os dejo leer tranquilos la historia, Un saludo a todos y muchas gracias por seguir la historia y comentar, gracias a vosotros hace que me entren ganas de seguir escribiendo :D**

* * *

Ví como Natsu abría los ojos de par en par. Su cara era mucho peor que la de Erza o Cana. No sabía que haría si largarse con un portazo o darle un guantazo a Lissana.

- ¿Tu eres el bastardo que jodió a Lucy? No pensaba que tu tendrías el poder de hacerle daño a una mujer. Lucy ha sufrido mucho por ti. Sabías que vendría a Fairy Tail porque ya había hecho la entrevista. Y te atreves a venir aquí a joder. No vas a contarlo bastardo.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Natsu no había ido a por Lissana si no a por Loke. Para... ¿Protegerme?

- Vamos Natsu déjale. Son cosas del pasado.. -Maldita Lissana-

- Mejor te quedas callada. No eres la persona mas indicada para tranquilizar a Natsu. -Erza le había cogido de un brazo a Lissana y la miraba desafiante.

- Hmp... Erza, si Natsu le pone una mano a Loke lo pagará caro.

- Cállate o te callo. Quedas avisada...

Ví como Lissana comenzaba a tener miedo. Calló y solo miró lo que podría pasarle a ella.

Natsu se tiró encima de Loke y comenzó a darle puñetazos a diestro y siniestro. Como si fuera la última cosa que haría en su vida. Comencé a llorar y me tiré encima de el. Lo separé como pude y Natsu temblaba de la rabia.

- Lucy, déjame por favor...

- Natsu, para ya. No se merece ni que le hablemos, por favor. Ya no me importa lo que hiciera, solo me importas tu y lo que pueda pasarte. Por favor Natsu... Para ya.

No se si fue mi súplica o mis lloros pero paró. Se giró y me cogió de la barbilla.

- Lucy... Ese bastardo no se merece ni que lo mires.

- Me da igual. Puede hacer muchas cosas si sigues pegándole. Hazlo por mi.

- Vale -Sonrió forzado, pero eso me tranquilizó un poco. Se giró y miro a Loke que se había levantado y estaba al lado de Lissana- Y vosotros dos, tenéis menos de cinco minutos para salir de aquí. No quiero ni veros.

- Natsu... ¡No eres nadie para echarnos!

- Pero yo si. Con lo cual, mover el culo. -Cana estaba apunto de lanzarle una botella a Lissana.

La pareja se fue del bar sin decir una palabra. Esperamos dentro del bar, y nadie decía nada. No se cuando fue pero sentí la mano de Natsu en mi brazo y me sacó por la puerta de atrás del bar sin abrir la boca. No sabía que iba a decirme...

Nos paramos en un parque. Me sentó en el cesped debajo de un árbol.

- Lucy, perdón por haber perdido la paciencia... Pe-

- Tranquilo. Si no llegas a ser tu soy yo, una palabra mas que dijera Lissana y le habría partido la boca.

Ambos reímos por mi comentario.

- Gracias por defenderme de Loke.

- De nada, siempre le he tenido manía a ese bastardo..

- Jajaja no suele caer muy bien a la gente- El me miró asintiendo y con una cara muy graciosa- Es un lugar muy tranquilo..

- Si. Cuando vivía en la ciudad y discutía con mis padres siempre cogía la moto y me venía aquí.

Me recosté en el césped y puse mi cabeza en sus piernas. Lo miré y nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Se ruborizó y sonrió. Me tocó la cara y luego pasó a mi pelo.

- ¿Desde cuando Erza, Cana y Gray tienen la apuesta?

- ¿Como dices? -Me levanté para mirarlo a la cara-

- Esa de que dejarás de que sea un Playboy...

- La apuesta la hicieron ellos. Yo lo decidí por voluntad propia. No quería que el recuerdo de Lissana te siguiera toda la vida. Esa bastarda...

Escuche una risa proveniente de Natsu

- No te preocupes. No me importa. Es mas, me gusta que se preocupen por mi. Si me volví así...

- ¿Un playboy?

Me miró de reojo intentando parecer molesto, solo consiguió una cara de niño inocente- ...Eso. Fue porque pensaba que encontraría algo con que llenar el vacío que dejó Lissana. Pero ninguna lo llenaba. Era solo sexo de una noche, pero pensaba que así me sentiría mejor conmigo mismo. Pero no fue así. -No me miraba a la cara. Miraba al horizonte como si tuviera miedo- He estado tanto tiempo perdido que ya no sabía que mas hacer para ser feliz. Tengo familia y amigos que me cuidan. Pero me faltaba alguien con quien poder ser yo mismo. Alguien que no me juzgara por cualquier estupidez que hiciera. Y durante casi dos años no lo he conseguido, pero solo me han faltado dos semanas para que llegara ...-Mi corazón comenzó a ir rápido- ...**Llegaste tu. **


End file.
